


(Podfic) responsible, forever, for what you have tamed

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: brief and simple how-to gardening instructions for the young God TierA podfic of "responsible, forever, for what you have tamed"
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Kudos: 7





	(Podfic) responsible, forever, for what you have tamed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [responsible, forever, for what you have tamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496483) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Google Drive Version:** <https://drive.google.com/file/d/12sSuHlkHb_b-K32JwgCgM8oz34icdUhk/view?usp=sharing>

**Internet Archive Version:** <https://archive.org/details/responsible-forever-for-what-you-have-tamed_202005>

**YouTube Version:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a51EfT3vMM&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a51EfT3vMM&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
